


Mick's Burgers

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, au - bobs burgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Chicago there is a loving, happy, insane family who run a small burger joint together.<br/>*<br/>Based 15 years after 4x11<br/>Ian is still bipolar but there was no fallout and he didnt runaway with Yev because I am still in denial about that one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tumblr post about writing a fic where Ian was Linda and Mickey was Bob and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote it.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Mickey mumbles grumpily into his pillow.

"Mm?" Ian replies, curled up behind Mickey.

There's suddenly a loud crash and Mickey sits up quickly.

"Ian, there's someone in the house." Mickey whispers, pushing back the covers.

"I'll get the bat." Ian says, now wide awake and climbing out of their bed.

Mickey follows suit, grabbing the nearest weapon in sight. 

At least, he hoped it was a weapon, he can't see shit in their pitch black bedroom. 

Ian opens the door quietly, slipping into the dark hallway wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

Mickey walks one step behind him, wincing as a floor board creaks.

A second later, there's another loud crash and Ian hurries down the hall.

He bursts open the kitchen door with a kick of his foot, to be greeted by three piercing screams.

He drops the bat instantly, it clatters to the ground.

Mickey steps around his partner into the kitchen, weapon still in his hand.

Pancake batter covers the counter top, oven and some of the ceiling.

Their three kids stand stock still, wearing matching guilty expressions.

"Explain, now!" Mickey demands, staring them down.

"We wanted to make you guys breakfast," Tina, their oldest, explains hurriedly, blinking back tears. "It's Fathers day."

"Aww!" Ian says, smiling widely.

"Ian!"

"What? It's sweet!"

Mickey sighs, scratching his beard. "Its 4am, on a school night."

Ian rolls his eyes, walking over to his kids. He leans down and whispers something to Tina.

She giggles, sniffs, and Ian pulls her in for a quick hug.

"Whats with the bat?" Louise, the baby of the family, asks, placing her hands on her tiny hips.

"Daddy thought somebody broke in." Ian explains, pulling out paper towels from the cupboard under the sink.

"So you decided to arm yourself with a lightsaber?" Louise says, turning to face Mickey.

Mickey looks down at his hand. It was in fact Yevgeny's old halloween blue lightsaber.

"Wow Dad, I feel so safe." Louise retorts.

Mickey points the toy at his daughter. "No sass before sunrise. Now help your Dad clean up this mess."

Gene, their son, shrugs, gets on his hands and knees and starts licking the floor.

"Gene!" Mickey groans tiredly.

"Yeah?" Gene says, looking up from the floor.

"Not with your mouth." 

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Gene replies, throwing his hands in the air. 

Ian hands Gene the mop, rubbing his hair affectionately. 

Mickey sticks his hand out for a paper towel but Ian shakes his head. 

"We got this, you go back to bed." Ian says, pushing Mickey out of the kitchen. 

He shuts the door after planting a quick kiss on Mickey's lips. 

"Right, who remembers the cleaning song?" Mickey hears Ian say as he walks back down the hall.

He falls asleep to the sound of Ian's off-key voice singing about bleach.


	2. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has no idea what to get Ian for their anniversary so he enlists help, what could go wrong?

Standing in front of the sizzling grill, Mickey sighs heavily. Flipping the patties with one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other.  
"You alright in there Mickey?" Teddy calls, leaning forward on his stool to look into the kitchen. "Yeah I'm fine." Mickey replies as he plates Teddy's order and brings it out to him.  
"Just tryin' to figure out what to get Ian for our anniversary." Teddy grins widely, taking the plate from Mickeys hand. "Honestly Mickey, seeing the two of you gives me hope. Maybe one day ol' Teddy will get to share a bed, with a woman."  
Mickey grimaces. "There's a image I never wanted to have." Teddy ignores him, taking a large bite of his burger.  
"So how long have you crazy kids been together?" Teddy asks, swallowing loudly.  
Mickey scratches his beard as he quickly counts the years.  
"Oh my god." He mumbles when the number comes to him. "What?" Teddy looks up at him nervously.  
"20 years. We've been together 20 years." Mickey says slowly, horrified at his own words.  
"Wow Mickey, that's incredible!" Teddy tells him earnestly.  
"I guess but Teddy, this is like a big deal, this is more than a hire a babysitter and take him to the pier at sunset! What the hell am I gonna do?!" Mickey exclaims as he starts pacing behind the counter.  
"Hey now, you got plenty of time to figure it out! When's the big day?"  
Mickey stops pacing.  
"Today." He says quietly.

*

After an hour of brainstorming, the ex-thug and his long suffering friend still have no ideas. Well no, they have ideas, they're just really really bad ideas.  
"What about taking him to a musical?" Teddy suggests, picking up a lone fry on his now cold plate.  
Mickey gives him a look that used to send grown men running but now it's practically harmless.  
"Do we look like we watch musicals?" Mickey dryly replies.  
Teddy snorts. "Are you kidding me! Ian's always singing something or other!"  
At that moment, the door chimes as Ian herds in the kids into the restaurant, singing a duet with Gene about used chewing gum.  
"Told ya so." are Teddy's parting words. Mickey rolls his eyes.  
"Hey Dad."  
"Yo Daddyo!"  
"Ugh, what's wrong with your face?" this is Louise's charming remark as she hops onto Teddys vacant stool. Mickey sighs again before leaning his elbows on the counter. Louises face lights up, copying his move instantly.  
"What's up big guy?" She whispers excitedly.  
"I'm screwed." Mickey whispers back, glancing over her shoulder to check Ian isn't listening in.  
Louise nods knowingly.  
"You haven't gotten a present for Daddy, have you?"  
Mickey nods wearily.  
"And you want me to go ask him what he thinks you got him, so that you can go buy it before he gets upset and makes you sleep on the couch like he did last Valentine's Day."  
Mickey nods again, smiling at his devious daughter, slipping her a $10 bill before she can ask for payment. Louise salutes him, jumps off the stool and walks over to the booth that Ian is cleaning.  
"Happy anniversary Daddy." She says sweetly, sliding into the booth.  
"Thanks honey." Ian replies disractedly.  
"So what do you think he got you?"  
Louise wiggles her eyebrows.  
"Hmm?" Ian wipes down the table and moves onto the next booth. Louise mutters to herself as she follows him.  
"Daddy?" She pokes his side with her index finger.  
"Sorry Lou, what?" Ian looks down at her and she puts on her overly cute smile that always works on him.  
"I was just wondering what you thought Dad got you, ya know, for your anniversary?"  
Ian narrows his eyes, kneels down to her level and says quietly "He sent you, didn't he?"  
"Who?" Louise asks innocently.  
Ian looks over at Mickey who suddenly finds the coffee pot very interesting. Ian rolls his eyes and looks back to Louise.  
"Tell him I would love the thing he got me for our 14th anniversary, or maybe that thing from that place we went to on our first official date. I'll be fine with the gift he gave me for our 3rd, ditto for our 17th but I will be disappointed if he gave me the same thing he got me for on our 5th, 13th or 7th." Ian rattles off quickly, smirking. Louise sighs like the weight of the world is on her small 9 year old shoulders.  
Ian kisses her forehead and gets back to cleaning the tables.  
Mickey looks up hopefully as Louise heads back to him.  
"Well?" He asks in a whisper.  
"You're screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling to write a new chapter for this story but finally, inspiration has arrived!  
> Wrote this in an hour, forgive any spelling mistakes as this hasn't been beta'd xx


	3. Heartbreak Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy Jr gets a new girlfriend, leaving Tina absolutely devastated. She runs home to the arms of her dad, just not the dad she expected.

It's a cloudy wednesday morning, a lull has fallen over Mick's Burgers. Not expecting any customers for awhile, Mickey retreats to one of the booths with a cup of coffee and an old copy of 'Better Homes & Gardens'. Mickey is knee-deep in an article about how to properly care for your roses when the door chimes. Mickey looks up to see Tina, who is looking around the restaurant frantically.  
"Why aren't you at school?" Mickey questions her, standing up slowly from his seat - his back isn't what it used to be. Tinas eyes are red and puffy Mickey notices as he gets closer to her.  
"Where's Dad?" she demands, breathing heavily.  
"He's at the grocery store, what's up?"  
Tina blinks up at him a couple of times before promptly bursting into tears, stepping forward to wrap her arms around Mickeys waist.  
Mickey strokes her hair soothingly. "Hey hey, c'mon talk to me Tina." Tina mumbles a sad "No." her faced pressed into Mickeys stomach. Mickey gently pries her off, his hands on her shoulders.  
"What's wrong?"  
Tina takes a gaspy breath.  
"Jimmy Jr got a new girlfriend."  
Mickeys can't help but feel slightly heartbroken, his little girl already crying over dumbasses.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart," Mickey smiles sadly down at her. "I know it hurts like a bitch right now, but you'll feel better soon."  
Tina sniffs loudly."How do you know that?"  
"Because I'm about to make you a giant chocolate milkshake and it has magical healing powers."  
Tina giggles and wraps her arms back around Mickey.  
"Love you Daddy."  
"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, 2 chapters in 2 days!  
> Thankyou so much for leaving your comments and kudos, you guys are awesome! xxx


	4. Mickey's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mickeys birthday and Ian has a couple of surprises for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Svetlana moved out a few days after Ian got out of bed. She moved into an apartment with Nika, taking Yevgeny with her. She and Mickey decided that he and Ian would babysit whenever she worked. Which meant that for 70% of his childhood, Yev was with his dads. Just after he turned 13, Svetlana was deported back to Russia. Yev stayed with his dads in the states, but went to stay with his mother for 6 months.

"Gene, go put some pants on."  
"But you said we're surprising him!"  
"With a cake, not with you flashing him your penis."  
"Ugh, fine. You lack imagination."  
"Can I light it?"  
"Sure sweetie."  
"Are we getting paid for this?"  
"Shush, get the door....1,2,3."  
"Happy birthday!"  
Mickey wakes up with a start, spotting Ian and the kids gathered at the foot of the bed, holding a brightly lit cake.  
"Up and at em birthday boy!" Ian calls, walking out the bedroom door with the kids in toe.  
Mickey dresses quickly and heads down the hallway into the kitchen. The cake now sits in the middle of the table, with the kids sitting around it, openly drooling as Ian gets plates. Just as Mickey sits down, the doorbell rings.  
"I'll get it!" Ian announces as he runs out of the kitchen.  
"It's 6am, who the hell is it?!" Louise yells after him.  
"Louise."  
"What?"  
"Chill."  
Ian reappears in the kitchen, smiling widely. "Hey Mick, there's someone here to see you."  
He moves aside to let a teenager with big blue eyes and soft black hair walk through the doorway.  
Tina jumps off her chair. "Welcome home!" she says to the boy, throwing her arms around his neck. Yevgeny hugs her back with one arm, waving at Louise and Gene with the other.  
"Did you bring us presents?"  
"Gene!" Ian reprimands.  
Yevgeny laughs, letting go of Tina.  
"Yeah dude, I brought you something mindblowing."  
Gene highfives him. "You're the best, bro!"  
Louise narrowers her eyes as Yev hands her a paper black bag.  
"As we discussed?" She asks, not breaking eye contact.  
"Of course." Yevgeny replies sincerely. Mickey stands up and Yevgeny turns to him.  
"How's your mom?"  
Yevgeny shrugs. "She's happy."  
Mickey nods. "School?"  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
Yevgeny cracks a smile. "Is that the end of the interview?"  
Mickey grins. "C'mere you cheeky little shit."  
Yevgeny wraps his arms around his dad, leaning his head on Mickeys slightly shorter shoulder.  
"Missed ya." Mickey tells him quietly.  
"Ditto."  
They break apart and Ian claps from the doorway.  
"A family reunion without any weapons being drawn, yay us!"  
Yevgeny laughs, walking back over to Ian, rolling his eyes.  
Ian pulls him into a big bear hug. "God, you're so skinny."  
Yevgeny sighs.  
"I can feel your ribs Yevy! What were you eating over there, air?"  
Yevgeny pulls away, smiling.  
"Relax Dad, I'm fine."  
"I know you are," Ian leans down and plants a loud kiss on the top of his head. "I'm just glad you're finally home."

Mickey blows out the now almost burnt candles, as they all sing him happy birthday.  
Ian dishes up a piece of cake to everyone before going to stand beside Mickeys chair, wrapping his right arm around Mickeys shoulders.  
"I'm 40." Mickey says, only loud enough for Ian to here.  
"I know," Ian leans closer to press his body against Mickeys. "Do you remember your 20th?"  
Mickey laughs softly. "We went to the dugouts, spread out a blanket and watched the freaking stars."  
"And it was your idea, you big softie." Ian reminds him.  
"I was totally wasted."  
Ian laughs. "Yeah well, I was lovestruck, I would've said yes to anything."  
Mickey wraps his arm around Ian's waist and pulls him into his lap.  
"You still would." Mickey says, grinning before tilting his head up to capture Ian's lips.  
4 groans erupt from the chairs around them.  
"Oh come on!"  
"Please don't."  
"I'm trying to eat here!"  
"Can't believe I flew 26 hours for this..."


	5. A Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm hits Chicago, leaving everyone but Mickey on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set when Yevgeny is still in Russia :)

"So I say to the guy," Mickey continues to tell his story of the day as he climbs into bed. " _lettuce_ just drop the subject."

He frowns when Ian, who is standing by the bedroom window, doesn't laugh.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" Mickey asks, laying his head on the pillow. Ian still says nothing. "Ian." Mickey says, a little louder.

Ian jumps, glancing over his shoulder to look at Mickey. "Yeah?" 

"You alright?" Mickey questions as he rolls onto his side. 

Ian nods, walking over to the bed and climbing in. 

"Liar, what's up?" 

A loud clap of thunder erupts from the sky and Ian shivers slightly.

He turns so that he is facing Mickey. "That storm is really close." 

Mickey doesn't reply, he just nods and moves a little closer, wrapping an arm around Ian's waist. 

A few minutes pass and Ian is about to dose off, when their bedroom door creaks open. 

Ian opens his eyes to see a familiar bright pink hat making its way to him.

"You okay honey?" he whispers.

Louise pulls on her pajama shirt. "I'm always okay, Pops. See the thing is, my bed is killing my back, I think the mattress is broken...can I crash with you guys tonight?" 

Ian nods and pulls back the comforter. Louise climbs onto the bed, gently pushes her sleeping father out of the way, and takes his place in Ian's arms. 

About 20 minutes pass, Louise is now fast asleep, when lightening strikes, close enough for Ian to see the flash of light through the curtain. 

The bedroom door opens again, Ian smiles softly as Gene appears at his side. 

"May I?" Gene asks, gesturing to the bed.

"Of course sweetie." 

Gene climbs over Ian, Louise and settles himself in next to Mickey. 

That's when hail starts falling against the roof, the lightening and thunder now even closer and it doesn't take long for Ian hear to hear footsteps padding across the carpet. 

"Daddy?" Tina whispers, voice shaking.

Ian pulls back the comforter again and pats the small space between Gene and Mickey, eyes still closed.

He falls asleep soon after to the noisy, but cute, sound of his family snoring in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am trying to write one of these a day but had to skip yesterday, so if all goes well, I'll write two tomorrow...


End file.
